All My Loving
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: Tate breaks his promise to make sure Violet would keep her only promise to him true. Pressing his ear against the door, he begins to feel jealousy consume him when he hears Violet laugh like he's never heard before.
1. Strawberry Fields Forever

All My Loving

AN: Been wanting to write a Violate fic, just never had the time. It's three chapters long. _ anyways, enjoy. Obviously I don't own these characters, or else they so would've been together at the end of the show.

Chapter One: Strawberry Fields Forever

Summary: The last owners of the house left behind a gift that's in Tate's favor and helps Violet see what she was blind to. Two teens and a bag of goodies, what more needs to be said? The Beatles. Boom.

…

_Living is easy with eyes closed,  
>Misunderstanding all you see<br>It's getting hard to be someone  
>But it all works out<br>It doesn't matter much to me…_

No one could really tell how many years it had been since my family and I permanently moved in. I honestly stopped caring after the third family that attempted to settle. What a fucking joke. Day and night I watch the world from outside my window, hoping that my Romeo would come and take me away from this shitty written Shakespearean play.

Except my Romeo can't come save me, not that he won't, I won't let him. I've begun to wonder who's more fucked up, me or him? The two people, who I fought for, have done what I couldn't, let bygones be bygones. My life is worse than a crappy teen book, like twilight. My beast is my lover, his lover is his beast. If we could even call each other that, lovers…

I felt my mouth snicker at the thought of such a bizarre concept. The smoke singed my throat as I inhaled too deeply. How shitty can this get? Can't even float like Casper. There should've been a list when I died that I could've chosen which afterlife I would prefer, a bloodsucking vampire or a brain lusting zombie.

At least if I was a vamp, I could venture out of this crap coffin. I would give my days up for nights at any given time. Less people I'd have to deal with. I'd be away from this house, my parents, and… him.

…

Violet's hand shook as her pen fell from her fingertips. Puffing the remainder of her cig, she slammed her journal and threw at the makeup stand that found its way back into the room.

She knew she could never speak his name, think it, not even write it. Brushing away her weak tears, the young Harmon made her way to her speakers and blared one of her playlists until she couldn't hear her own thoughts.

Thoughts in the color blonde. Thoughts in the shape of onyx eyes that saw all the sins you carried. Thoughts of chapped lips that were tender to the touch. Thoughts off… Tate Langdon.

Desperately, Violet raged war within herself to forget of his existence. Forget how they first met. Forget how his arms felt around her. Forget how his lips tasted. Forget how she gave him her innocence. Running her fingers through her hair, Violet went over to her stand to find a hair tie to keep her from ripping out her soft hair. Catching herself looking at her reflection, she couldn't realize how soft she looked. Soft skin, hair, features. Maybe if she held off on swallowing those pills a little longer she might've developed more in places she wish her mother passed onto her.

The tugging of her frown made her forget what she was looking for in the first place. Plopping down on the chair, Violet sighed in defeat. She wondered if this is how she was meant to spend the rest of her afterlife. Sitting In her room, mopping around like some depressed teen. Oh right, she was depressed and a teen. Forever.

Pulling out a familiar tool from one of the drawers, Violet pressed the cold blade to the inner flesh of her thigh. It's nearly been a year or so since the last time she attempted cutting. The past previous time she tried, she felt a reprimanding gaze melting a hole into her back. Nothing was holding her back this time, or ever.

A jolt of electricity shot through her spine when the tip of the blade nipped her skin. It still wasn't enough. Pushing a little deeper, the girl bit her lip in pleasure. Just as fast as the excitement came, it was gone.

"I'm not letting you break your promise, even if it breaks me," a familiar voice whispered against her neck.

Violet tried not to open her eyes to confirm if she was hallucinating or not. The pressure of strong hands removing the weapon from her while the other pressing into the wound was enough for Violet to feel fulfilled. She could feel his chest slightly against her back and his scent infiltrated her senses. Slowly looking into the mirror, Violet matched the face to the presence behind her. The flood of memories that Tate and her had created had forced her heart to violently beat in an irregular fashion.

Despite all that he had done to her and her family, she needed more of him. Turning around to face her angelic monster, Violet was let down to see that there was nothing but air to greet her. The sound of the blade hitting against the wooden floor caught her attention.

Breaking her gaze from where the ghost boy stood only moment ago, Violet reached down to pick up he piece of metal, and her journal, that she had yet to pick up. A board had shifted from the impact of her journal that had caught the girl's attention.

Her curiosity ate away the incident that had just occurred; forcing the girl to reach in between the boards that hid a secret cubby she never knew existed. When she felt her hand claim a prize, she recoiled her arm to pull up a small zip lock bag. The contents were what made Violet's brows twitch in a secret praise to the previous owners.

She knew there was no way in hell that the people who lived her last left the murder house high and dry. They were middle-aged hippies that had fallen into a small fortune and spent the last of their money investing into the cursed house and crazy drugs. The girl searched the place for weeks once they left and came up with nothing.

Violet unzipped the baggie full of goodies, and took out a single pill that had a sunshine stamped on it. Hiding the rest of her goods back in her new hiding spot, Violet swallowed her pill and switched her playlist to something more down to Earth.

…

How could I've been so reckless! My fists slammed against the basement walls, tearing into my fists and welcoming my blood to the surface. I just couldn't watch her mutilate herself believing no one cared. I care, and always will.

This time was different though. She didn't scream at me, tell me those hateful words, or worse, disappear before my eyes so I couldn't even see her. My back dragged down the cement walls as I began to tear at my scalp.

I'll never give her up. She took whatever remained of me and locked it away in her. Away in the parts of her she won't even dare to venture towards anymore. Violet, my Violet, is letting herself waste away in the darkness, letting it entwine her, touch her, love her. Four or maybe seven years it's been since the first time she sent me away.

The only other times I was able to get close to her, feel her, was when she breached her only promise to me. It's been enough though. But I'm unsure for how much longer I can do this. Even the fake smiles she gives the other members is enough to believe in hope. If she'd only she'd grace me with one deathly glance of hers.

Tonight seemed different though. She didn't fight me, scream at me, she looked at me. Not through, but at.

…

The forever young blonde stood up, shaking his head at the thought of tonight's encounter. It may have been short but it was the most intimate he had been with the girl his black heart belonged to. The way her hair was scrunched, how her shorts hung loosely on her slender legs. Oh her legs. He was able to caress her, hold her, breathe her. The image of her dark, crimson blood stark against her porcelain skin made Tate's blood boil.

Looking at his hand, he could still see traces of dried blood. Violet's blood. His tongue flicked against the dried red salt. The taste of her in his mouth created a low moan in the back of his throat. He knew this was sick, he was sick. But he honestly couldn't help himself. Anything that belonged to Violet made him want to consume it all.

All the other housemates were still at the wee hours of the morning. But not Tate or the girl locked away in her tower, of her own doing.

Tate's head turned up to where her, once theirs, room was. He must've lost all sanity or his ears betrayed him. Slowly walking to the top of the stairs, Tate could've sworn he heard laughter that belonged to the only person whom he allowed to consume his being, Violet.

Hesitantly, Tate stalked up the stairs, not caring if he was visible or not, making his way to the door that separated him and Violet from seeing each other the way he desired. Pressing his ears against the door, he listened for what he believed he thought he heard just a minute ago.

A care free, and true laugh emerged beyond the door, just like he imagined. Except it sounded so foreign, he had never heard her laugh so full of joy. He continued to listen to hear if there was someone who had made the girl laugh the way she did. If there was, how could he make her laugh the way she is doing now? All he could hear was the singing of the Beatles from her iPod.

Jealousy began to build within Tate's chest, blinding his actions that he soon committed. Tate swung the door open, ready to throttle whoever was making Violet so happy. What he saw killed all flow to his rage and sent it the opposite direction.

Violet stood naked on her bed, with gold body paint smeared one her upper arms, across one of her thighs that ran up the side of her hip and to her heart. Tate could feel his groin tighten in his pants while the erratic girl danced on her bed, singing along to the music.

She had hardly noticed his presence until she could felt his heated look upon her. Rather than a pillow being thrown at him, Violet gave Tate the most pure smile he had ever seen. "Tate!" The way she called his name melted all he had in him that kept him standing. Violet sounded so innocent, untouched by the house. "Look at me!" How could he not? She was naked, painted in gold, kissed by moonlight from her window, feathers in her hair. "I'm a goddess!"

Dawned on her forehead was a henna like design in gold. She posed like a Hindu figurine with that same smile that had yet to leave her face. "Violet what-"

"I got you something," the girl interrupted. Violet crawled onto her bed and reached under her pillow, giving the staring boy a good view of her rear, thus making it harder for him to keep control of the slow hunger that was tearing at him.

Tate was unable to say anything or mutter a sound at what was unfolding before him. Violet slowly got up from her bed and made her way to Tate in such a sultry fashion that Tate believed that hell no longer wanted him and was forced through the gates of heaven. The way Violet's eyes slowly grew heavier the closer she was to him made Tate growl in the back of his throat.

Violet stood before Tate and he dared not touch her, in fear she would vanish. He shuddered when she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him in close. "I got you a gift," she whispered into his ear with her lips pressed against his lobe. Violet pressed her tender lips to the surprised Tate. She easily pried his mouth open and pressed something into the back of his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Tate tried to prolong the kiss as she began to pull away. The temptress took both of his hands in hers and began to lead him to their bed, keeping a locked gaze with him. "Tate, let me take you to the light."

_Let me take you down  
>'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields<br>Nothing is real  
>And nothing to get hung about<br>Strawberry Fields Forever_

…

Well that's the end of chapter one. Comments or no comments. I don't really care. C: I just like hearing what ya'll have to say. Muwahhahaha. I 3 Tate and Violet. So meant to be together.


	2. Eight Days a Yesterday

All My Loving

AN: Hmmm. Not sure but here ya go.

Chapter Two: Eight Days a Yesterday

_Ooh I need your love babe  
>Guess you know it's true<br>Hope you need my love babe  
>Just like I need you<br>Hold me, love me, hold me  
>Ain't got nothing but love babe<br>Eight days a week_

Tate's heart, or whatever remained, pulsed erratically with the contact of Violet's hand, or the fact she was the spitting image of a Greek temptress, pulling him towards her lair. "Vi, why are you doing this?"

The dazed girl stopped and pushed up Tate's sleeves to run her fingers over his scars. Her expression suddenly became more serious, more…mature ."Do you see this? We bear similar marks. It's a sign Tate. No one is meant to be alone forever."

Confusion swept Tate away in a whirlwind. "If this is a joke Violet, you're crueler than the devil himself." He couldn't bear to look at her any longer, in a rising fear of what he'd do to her if stared a second longer. "I hurt you, I deserve this. Hurt me, but please don't torment me like this."

Violet dragged Tate onto the bed and the two stood there. There girl pulled Tate's face to look at her. "Don't ever look away from me again Tate. I don't like the pain of loneliness. Our pasts will consume us before the darkness in this house. Look at me!"

Tate opened his and peered into Violet's glassy, doe eyes. "What's happened to you Vi?" He melted into her hands that brushed his upcoming tears away. Whatever she was on, he began to feel his veins course with euphoria.

"Do you feel it beginning to envelop you? This time, let it do its job. Stop being a demon in the dark, walk with me Tate, don't leave me alone anymore." Violet brought his face down and crushed her lips against his.

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet's bare waist. This can't be real, he thought. After this high, it'll all be back to normal, but at least for now he could accept this piece of heaven in such a place. For a moment, his angel was able to forget all his sins and allowed him to be near her, gaze upon her perfect form without hiding in the shadows.

He could feel her smile against his lips, it felt like magic. When Violet pulled away, Tate yearned for more of his fallen goddess. Tate opened his eyes to discover that he was no longer in the murder house, but somewhere…heavenly.

Violet looked up to the confused boy and laughed at his expression. There it was, the melodic sound he had heard earlier, and it was directed at him. He pulled his lost stare away from this new world to look at the girl. "Where are we?"

"Don't you see Tate? We were here all along, but we were too blind to see what was around us."

When Tate looked back to Violet, he began to understand. The two were high, and being a ghost intensified it more than it would if they were alive. The room around them shifted into a garden with fruit trees that bore exotic fruits, a stream poured in from the window of crystal green water, and butterflies fluttered around Violet's lustrous crown of hair.

Despite the hellish cell of a room became their own personal heaven, he couldn't remove his sight from Violet. Out of the entire room, she was the most intoxicating sight. Her pale skin glowed, the gold accentuated her slender curves, strands of buckwheat honey hair framed her soft face and petite shoulders. Two large, dark eyes, looked back at him with acceptance and love. Something he had been trying to regain all these years.

It still broke him though, knowing that it was the high making her the way she is. If it was a high, he would let it take him over and over again. As long as it was with Violet and she would never stop looking at him the way she was now.

The bed beneath began to feel light and fluffy. Reluctantly looking down, he couldn't help but chuckle to see that they were now standing on a cloud.

"See Tate, the light is more delicious than the molded fruit this house has offered." Violet began to laugh with Tate as the world around them offered much more they could ever ask for.

"Can we stay here forever Violet. Can I stay here with you?" He had to ask. Tate felt like this would be the only time he'd have the courage to ask her. Even if it was abusing the high, he'd use it to his best advantage. Deep down, Tate still knew he was the monster that the world had shun.

"Not yet Tate. You're still a demon. The demon I crave and will tame, if you let me." Violet pushed Tate down to his knees as she stood over him and watched him with a passionate-filled gaze.

"I'm yours to tame, yours to keep, yours to claim." Tate's eyes kept locked with Violet's. Never to anyone else would he speak those words, or come to close to it. Only Violet was allowed to chain him to the wall and keep as her pet. He would be her dragon to keep others at bay, even if it's himself.

The girl smirked at the boy's response. Pressing him down further, forcing him to sit Indian-style, Violet caressed his cheek, "for me, for your goddess, can you starve, forever without the devil's fruit?"

Tate's voice was strong and true, "yes." For Violet, his goddess, he would never go near the darkness. She was his goddess of light and kept the darkness far from him, his mind, and his heart.

Bravely, Violet straddled his lap and pressed her forehead against his. "For me, can you give up being a demon of the devil's sins and become a god? My god?"

Feeling her thighs against his, her breath playing upon his cheek, and her chest pressing against his, Tate could only whisper out his answer with restraint fading, "yes."

"Now you must remove all that bounds you to the darkness," Violet preached as her hands began to remove Tate's clothing. Without hesitation, Tate allowed her, bearing with her slow and torturous touch. When he was nude as her, Violet eyes slowly closed, "now you may claim your place alongside your goddess." Violet pressed her lips against his for the third time that night.

Tate deepened the kiss this time, in urgency. The euphoria that Violet was feeling was coursing through his veins in such a way he couldn't help but erupt in laughter. Together, the two teens rolled around on the cloud, nothing sexual, just sheer bliss.

Violet rolled over to catch her breath from all the laughter. Tate followed suite, he captured both of Violet's thin wrists with one hand and placed them above her head. She was so delicate and small. The way her lips parted at his stare, made his manhood twitch. The way the paint adorned her face made her look like a true goddess, and she was. She was his.

Leaning in, Tate hungrily nipped at Violet's lower lip, eliciting a sweet sound from her. His tongue brushed against her lips, tracing every inch, embedding it into his memory. When Violet mewed for him to continue, he did not refuse.

Tate invaded her mouth and tasted her sweet and natural flavors of honey and vanilla. This time he moaned at such an erotic moment that he could only dream off. The feeling of Violet's shifting legs found their way around his waist.

The heat from her core was beckoning to his hardened member to please her. Tate couldn't help but grin against Violet's mouth at how sensual she had become to his touch. Not only had he been suffering alone, but she as well, just as much as him. He finally realized that.

Tate released his hold on Violet's wrist to wonder down to fondle her hardened pink nipples. Her breast were perfect, not large or small, just enough for him. When he began to pinch and twist them, Violet's moans became heated and pleading. "Tate," she gasped when his tongue began to moisten them and then his teeth grazed each nipple with a tender nip.

Violet's hands roamed wherever she could reach to refamiliarize herself with what she had slowly began to forget. Not this time, she didn't want to forget. His arms were still lean with muscle, his back strong, his torso still perfect.

With every touch of Violet's, Tate's need became more intense. Removing his mouth from her breast, he began to suck on the nape of her neck, her collarbone, anywhere he could make his mark visible for others to see.

A beastly sound erupted from Tate when he felt Violet's hand wrap around his hardened erection. Unlike his animalistic need, Violet was slow and teasing. The tips of her fingers ran up and down his shaft, keeping a steady pace. Violet looked at Tate with a smug grin.

As payback. Tate slid his hand down her sides and pushed her legs open, enough for him to glide a finger down her damp center. This time it was Tate who did the teasing. When he felt her wet entrance, Tate lost the little control he had. He slipped in one finger, never looking away from Violet's face. Her mouth was slightly agape as he began to pump in and out. Her breath hitched as her walls begin to tighten.

As she was on the verge of climaxing, Tate removed his digits to snicker at his lover. Violet gave him an equal look of temptation as she took of his hand and sucked off each of his fingers, clean of her own nectar. "Violet, oh god," he managed to say, feeling Violet's grin spread as she pulled away.

Her satisfaction was quickly brushed aside when Tate's eyes filled with lust for his temptress. Tate's lips bruised Violet's as he recaptured her lips and her legs claimed their spot around his hips. Positioning himself at her entrance, he could feel her yearning.

Slowly, he pushed his thick long shat into her, causing both teens to moan in a long awaited pleasure. Tate's thrusts became more needing, faster, and harder, to the point Violet couldn't keep up. "Tate, ahhh!" She screamed as she climaxed. Her walls tightened around him, and he still wasn't finished.

He didn't want this moment to end, and he prolonged it as long as he could. With each thrust, Violet gasped into his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, using him to support herself. With the last thrust, Tate spilled his seed into Violet and fell on top of her.

Still inside of her, Violet, embraced him and ran her fingers through his curly locks. This is what she had fought against all those years, and she no longer remembered why, and didn't want to. Her mother had her father and the baby. Why couldn't she have Tate? She no longer cared what the other house members would think, they were all dead, so who cared?

Tate was the first one to break the silent. "Violet, I don't know if I can ever leave you again, even if you begged me. I-"

Violet smiled up at him and kissed the emotional boy to shut him up. "Tate, if I didn't want you hear, you wouldn't be. I told you before, I want you to look at me, always. Not just in the shadows, but hear with me. It may be some time before I forgive you, but we have forever to work that out."

Tate felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. "You're so kind Violet. You don't belong in this house."

Violet pulled Tate closer and giggled into his ear. "This isn't the house we were damned in Tate. We make it what we want it to be. For now, this is our heaven. We make the rules, and right now, I want you to just forget the past and live with me in the present. "

The boy felt the corners of his mouth turn upward. He could never stop loving this girl, even if it tortured him. For the rest of the night, the two lovers made love in their own little heaven, forgetting that all highs so intense, have their comedowns.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
>Now it looks like they're here to stay<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday_

AN: Whew, one last chapter. _ splee.


	3. And I Love Her

AN: End of the story! Check out my other Violate fic, Mr. Sandman.

_I give her all my love  
>That's all I do<br>And if you saw my love  
>You'd love her too<br>I love her._

For the next week, Violet and Tate consumed the rest of the contents in the bag. The two were trapped in a heaven within hell. Days and hours begin to blend into each other, time had been forgotten. For now, Tate and Violet let their minds be twisted by the blissful kiss of their illusions.

The last fleeting moment of heaven the two shared together, was in the shower. To them they believed they were being cleansed by the cool touch of a waterfall made of magic. Tate's hands roamed over his nymph as she moaned to his every caress. Lifting one of her legs over his hip, Tate pushed her against is own body and entered her moist cavern. "Violet, look at me."

The girl complied and soon they were lost in each other. Once they were satisfied, the two dried off, and withdrawed back to their domain. The euphoria induced teens lied on their backs as their feet dangled out the window. As the sun began to vanish behind the horizon, their heaven did as well.

Tate gripped Violet's hand in fear. "I don't want to leave yet," he cried as reality soon came back to them. The walls around them dissolved back to the familiar dark walls of hell.

"Just like Adam and Eve casted from the garden of Eden," Violet whispered as tears silently fell from her eyes. She rolled her head over to look at Tate. His free hand was covering his eyes, as sure not to let Violet see his weakness. He was the one to let go of her hand and turn over.

"Now that we've been thrown out, I should leave." Tate began to push himself off the floor without looking at Violet. Before he could even stand, he was pinned back to the ground by Violet, who wore only an overly large shirt.

"Are you going to leave me now that I need you? I can't survive in this hell by myself," she cried against his neck.

"I thought- I just believed that you only took me in because we were high. I knew that when this was over you'd just send me away again. I'd rather leave before you do that again to me, Vi." His words were choked out as he stayed motionless. Only his eyes betrayed him.

A shock riveted the boy's body as Violet bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck. "I didn't say you could leave me. You're trapped here with me Tate. Don't forget that. You're all that I have left." The small girl climbed on top of Tate and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Do you dare leave me here? Can you do it Tate? After all we've been through, you're willing to walk away just because we've returned to this rotting hell?"

Tate brushed away the girl's spilling tears away. He sat up and cradled her in his arms and captured her lips with his own. "I'll never leave you. You're the only light that was left behind. It's enough for me to get by."

That night, the two made love that was full of grief and sorrow. Neither of the two spoke. It was the first time the lovers had been together sober and fully aware of each other's past sins. Violet had bruised Tate and left scratch marks in spite of what he had done to her, but he didn't mind. The marks he left her brought him back to reality.

The pain Violet inflicted on him was real. No bullshit. He was lucky enough that they were close that she could even achieve it. Once the two were out of energy, Violet fell asleep with tearstained cheeks. Tate just held her in his arms, protecting her from the harsh reality that had found them.

By morning, Violet was smoking out the window with glassy eyes. "Do you think we can ever return, Tate?" She looked over to him to show that she had been crying since she woke.

Removing himself from the bed, Tate came up behind Violet and leaned against her. "Never. But we can make one of our own if we truly wanted to," he slowly trailed off as his finger weaved between Violets.

The next few days were more hectic than usual. Violet would either shun away Tate in silence; attempt to pierce her skin with the tip of a blade and Tate would break down from Violet's torture, he would try and control the demons in him. Neither of the two left the room, instead they faced each other.

On the sixth morning, after leaving their Nirvana, Violet's eyes were fixated on the breaking of dawn. "Tate, look." Coming up behind her, Tate pulled a blanket over their two nude forms as they watched the most fantastic sunrise that L.A. could offer.

Taking one of Violet's hand, Tate began to lead her outside of the window. "Come with me." Instead of answering with words, the girl just followed his lead. Helping her down the side of the house, Tate lead her to the backyard and pulled her up a tree that Tate had climbed as a kid.

Tate leaned against the tree and Violet against him. The two didn't speak a word, they just sat in silence, watching the sunrise.

The boy's heart twitched when Violet wrapped his arms around her stomach and she relaxed into his front. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, tightening her grip on his forearm.

Chuckling felt foreign, "you're more than beautiful, Vi, you're perfect," he whispered tenderly.

"I feel like I can trust you with everything but that," she barely said above a breath.

Tate upturned Violet's chin to have her stare at him with watery eyes. "What' gotten into you Vi?" He suddenly felt concerned for her reaction.

"I'm just a girl Tate. I don't have curves; my chest is that of a fucking girl. I'll never be a woman fit for you. I don't know how to seduce men like Hayden and Moira, I'm not wonderful as Nora, I'm not sexy like my….mother," she said the last word breaking her into pieces.

Tate was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to comfort a girl with insecurity issues. He had never heard Violet speak of her envies of her appeal. He wanted to tell Violet that she was better than sexy, she could bring him to his knees with a smile, and her body was that of an angel perfect in his arms. But he knew he couldn't say that, she'd call bullshit on it. He had to answer her soon.

His hold on her tightened and he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. A small trail of kisses he placed on her sent small shivers up her arms. "Vi, I can tell you for the rest of the days that you're more important to me than salvation itself. I can tell you you're beautiful for the rest of our days but that word can't even begin to describe you. God, Vi, if only you knew what you do to me."

One of Tate's hand wandered off from her stomach and found its way to her thigh. He traced small circles around before venturing on. Lifting one leg off the branch, Tate braced her leg with his arm and caressed the patch above her warm core. "The way you sound drives me crazy," he breathed huskily into her ear as he slid one finger over her entrance, causing Violet to whimper. "The way you feel shatters my sanity" slowly inserting a finger in, Violet tried to lean into his touch without losing her balance. She needed him in her, the painful knot began to tighten in her as she felt herself rising.

Violet encircled Tate's neck as he pumped his finger in and out with her juices flowing onto his skin. "Never forget Vi, you're the one I love."

Pushing away Tate's hands, Violet turned around in his arms and grasped two branches on the side of Tate's head. "Prove it to me," she pleaded.

Helping her secure her legs around his waist, Tate pushed the blanket over Violet's shoulder, to keep her to his eyes only. Tate took hold of his hardened length and guided his tip to her entrance. He helped Violet find a comfortable position to take him in. When he was fully in, the two teens shuttered at the feel, Violet, letting a small sound escape.

Wrapping his arms around her lower back, Tate unleashed an attack of nips at her neck. "You're mine Violet. You're my goddess. Every inch of you is heaven itself. You're not a girl Vi, you're mine," he growled out against her flesh as Violet began to teasingly roll her hips.

"Tate, ahh…" The sound of Violet's raspy voice sent Tate over the edge. One day he'll have to show her the insanity she stabbed into him. Forcing her hips down against his brought Violet to a quick climax, but not Tate, he wasn't finished.

Each time Tate re-entered his lover's flexing walls, he moaned into her arm, and she would gasp in pleasure, not caring if the bark bite into his skin. He wouldn't let this moment end, this was the closest they have been to their gates of heaven since their comedown.

"Fuck, Vi!" He groaned out as he spilled his sticky fluid into his angel's body. The two slumped against the tree trunk with a drunken passion embedded into their bodies.

Tracing the long line of her spine, Tate smiled at how lucky he was to have a wonderfully crazy maiden in his arms. During their stay in Eden, the two bonded in an unexplainable ways. They had absorbed each other's energy, expanded into one another to the point they were one.

Violet sheepishly kissed the underside of Tate's chin. "I love you," she whispered into his throat.

Tate tightened his hold on his woman, if only she could only begin to understand the feeling he harbored in his heart for her. He'd have the rest of eternity to show her. They would turn this hell into their heaven, even if it takes time, its' not like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

_Bright are the stars that shine  
>Dark is the sky<br>I know this love of mine  
>Will never die<br>And I love her_

….

AN: Had to finish it off with tree sex. Splee!


End file.
